Posting results
The Foldit wiki contains thousands of images for proteins, mostly puzzle results submitted by players. Players can submit images at any time using the camera button found in global or veteran chat areas in the Foldit client. The camera button takes a picture of the Foldit client window and uploads it to the Foldit server, and posts a link to the uploaded image. The volunteer Foldit wiki editors look for the images posted to chat, and upload these images to the wiki. For many years, Paul Dunn did all the image uploading, but he has stepped aside as of 2019. Sharing images Posting images to chat lets other players see them and also prompts the wiki editors to upload them to the appropriate results pages. Players can also capture their own screenshots, using the Save Screenshot button (or the control-H shortcut on Windows). The Save Screenshot option allows players who can't connect to chat to share images. Save Screenshot can also capture some things that the camera icon misses. For example, the camera button can't capture the scoring popup that appears when you hover over a hydrogen bond network. Save Screenshot manages to grab the popup. With Save Screenshot, players are responsible for uploading their own images. The "add a photo to this gallery" link on each puzzle results page can be used. Regardless of how images are captured, here are some tips for uploading images: *the group chat window is automatically blanked if you use the camera icon *the cookbook is not blanked, so consider closing it before you take the snapshot *a light background generally makes for a better image *rainbow coloring mkaes it easier to tell which end is which *showing all sidechains can help *the "show bonds (sidechain)" option reveals disulfide bridges and may help reveal Hydrogen Bond Networks *"show voids" can be interesting when proteins end up with lots of exposed hydrophobics *consider showing the group and soloist or evolver scoreboards when possible *maximize the Foldit window *rotate the protein and zoom in for a good view *feel free to upload multiple images showing different positions or solutions button.]] By default the "light background" in Foldit has a slight yellow cast. This is noticeable on the wiki, which has a bright white background by default. To change the background, close Foldit, edit the configuration file theme.txt, and find the entry: "gui/color/bg" : "255 255 234" then change it to "gui/color/bg" : "255 255 255" and save theme.txt. When you restart Foldit, with "dark background" unchecked, you'll have a bright white background. Naming convention Screenshots uploaded to Foldit chat have file names like: Irc 51733 1436575202.png For a soloist share, the convention is to add the soloist's ending rank (as S''nn''), name, and the score of the solution, for example: Irc 51733 1436575202 S17 Mike Cassidy 13057.png indicating Mike Cassidy had solo rank 17 with a score of 13057 for the shared solution. For an evolver share, the convention is to add the group rank (as G''nn''), group name, evolver rank (as E''nn''), evolver name, and the score of the solution, for example: Irc 447652 1493705223 G1 Go Science E1 Bruno Kestemont 10450.png indicating Go Science was the top group, and Bruno Kestemont was the top evolver, with a score of 10450. The addition to the filename is made before uploading the image to the wiki. It becomes the basis of the caption shown in the image gallery on the puzzle results page. Sometimes players share alternate solutions that didn't score as well as their best. The convention is to simply include the score of the solution in the filename, and show the player's ranking according to the best solution. Upload The wiki's built-in page is a convenient way to upload multiple images in one operation. The uploaded images must still be added to gallery on the puzzle results page. Alternately, each gallery has an "add a photo to this gallery" link. This link opens the gallery, editor, which lets you upload a new image, or select an already uploaded image. The gallery editor also gives full control over the format of the gallery. Wiki editor process The wiki editors normally create a blank results page for each puzzle before the puzzle ends. See Puzzle nnnnn for a sample. The blank page contains link to the puzzle on the Foldit website and a gallery containing just a place holder image. The wiki editors periodically check Foldit veteran and global chat for images, particularly in the hours after a puzzle ends. The wiki editors then download the images from the Foldit website, saving them using the naming convention described above. Once it appears that all the images are in, the wiki editors run a TCL script developed by Paul Dunn, which generates the markup for the gallery. The editors use the page to upload the files, then edit the puzzle result page and insert the output of the TCL script. Each line of the gallery is simply the name of the uploaded file separated by a vertical bar from the caption. Using the naming convention, the caption duplicates part of the file name. Here's an example of a completed gallery: irc_476462_1552606124 S1 LociIOiling 10360.png|S1 LociIOiling 10360 irc_476462_1552605904 S1 LociIOiling 10360.png|S1 LociIOiling 10360 irc_732310_1552604945 S4 actiasluna 10293.png|S4 actiasluna 10293 irc_732310_1552604932 S4 actiasluna 10293.png|S4 actiasluna 10293 Category:Puzzle Results